


Cup of two

by MaleniaRosex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 2014tkgwinter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleniaRosex/pseuds/MaleniaRosex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki messages Kaneki for a meet up at Anteiku. While Kaneki thinks it's some type of serious meet up, Sasaki plans puns to use towards Kaneki. Oh boy! Kaneki has a storm coming soon for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReubenLack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReubenLack/gifts).



Kaneki isn't really the type to go out for coffee since the last incident that nearly cost his life, but this occasion was different for him. Sasaki was the one who called it and since it was him, it would probably be different.

He wore his usual clothing since it wasn't really special, just a meet up, right?

Siting at the round table, where he usually sits when he goes to Anteiku, alone. Staring out the window, tapping his index finger on the table.

Pulling out his phone, he read:

"Meet me at Anteiku around nine! The coffee is on me! (⌯꒪͒ ૢꇴ ૢ꒪͒)"

Sasaki always used these weird emojis, half of them didn't make sense to Kaneki.

"He's late.."

Kaneki was going to give up on him until from the corner of his eye spotted the other by his usual hair color from the window, Rushing to the doors of the cafe.

It didn't take Sasaki long to spot Kaneki since he knew that was a favorite spot. "In the same spot as always." He chuckled. "...You're late..." Kaneki pouted staring out the window. "Sorry for that. I'm sure you'll forgive me when you have a warm cup off coffee."

"I'm not really craving for coffee at the moment, but if you want any, then of course, buy yourself some."

Sasaki's expression changed into a nervous one. This is actually the first time him and Kaneki have been alone. 'Maybe I should hit him with one of my puns..? Ah, yes!'

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

Kaneki look over at Sasaki, "Is this all you do?"

"Well, pretty much. I actually find myself punny."

Kaneki was already getting a bit annoyed, his pun was really, really lame; but he gave Sasaki a break since it's was only the beginning of the encounter and sometimes it wouldn't hurt to listen to them.

"Why exactly did you call me out for today, Sasaki?"

Sasaki gulped, as a light smile crossed his lips. "I.. was alone at that station, since the group went out for a while. So, I called just to spend time together, if that's alright with you?"

"I haven't been out in a whil-"

"Ah, Kaneki! You like books don't you? Well, I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down!"

Sasaki quickly changed the subject to books, but Kaneki already knew it was nothing but another of his puns.

Although, there was a reason why Sasaki changed the subject, he knew what Kaneki had gone through and wished not to bring any painful memories back.

"Sasaki, I-"

"Okay, serious one, I promise!"

He was about fed up with his puns already and not to mention he was cut off TWICE.

"So uh" he cleared his throat, "I tried to catch some fog yesterday, but I mist."

Kaneki blinked at his humor while Sasaki had a grin as if saying 'I have more if you want it or not'. Deciding that it was best if he didn't say anything or he'll start up again Kaneki drifted his attention to the menu, staring at its offerings as if he wasn't there.

"Forgive me, Kaneki. I swear you're no fun, sometimes." He mumbled watching the other fumble at the menu.

"Hey, Kaneki-" Sasaki says with a grin.

"Sasaki, I really don't-"

"How does Moses make coffee? Hebrews it!" 

Third time Sasaki cut him off; Kaneki was trying to keep an serious look but that one almost got him.

"Sasaki, I still don't see the point in this" Kaneki scratched his cheek in confusion. 

"It's just some fun from the old pun book, Kaneki." he replied with a laugh,

"You need them like peanut butter does jelly."

Now he was just speaking nonsense and it was weird coming from someone like him.

Poor Kaneki, he actually thought this meeting would be something serious, yet, he just sat there, listening to Sasaki pun his whole mind out. There's literally no way to stop Sasaki from joking around. This meeting was nothing, but just to fool around with Kaneki and have fun.  It was hard for Kaneki to keep relaxed, getting annoyed with Sasaki. Hours passed, and suddenly-

"Sasaki, I think you should stop with the puns."

"Haah?! Whys that?! I thought we were having fu-"

"Because Haised so."

Sasaki's eyes suddenly widen, realizing Kaneki actually had a humor as well. Although, Kaneki's expression was a serious one. Therefore, Sasaki tried to stop himself from making all of these jokes, but suddenly, later on, he found himself making them again. And Kaneki, all he thought was how the jokes kept getting lamer and lamer by the minute.


End file.
